


Scales of Gold

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He swallowed his nervousness and opened his eyes.  At first he couldn't make sense of what he saw, the face above him shimmered in the dim light and the dusty air.  He coughed a bit and the face backed off...it was huge, just the head was longer than he was tall.  Jesse blinked and rubbed at his eyes before looking at...the dragon again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Steve?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Diagnosis Murder or any of its characters. They belong to CBS and a whole slew of other people. I don't own CSI either. This was written for personal entertainment only and no copyright infringement was intended. Please don't sue. PS: Could someone please put it (Diagnosis Murder) back on the Hallmark channel? I miss it. Or ya know...get off your butts and put the rest of the series on DVD. Credit for the original Dragon idea goes to TiffanyF. That is all.
> 
> A/N: So imagine the episode where Community General gets bombed. Steve and Jesse are trapped together...and instead of cannon we have the beginning of a new Dragon series. Tiff totally gave me permission to run with the Dragon idea and make it my own; even though I asked her permission like a couple of years or so ago. LOL. This little diddy takes place in 1998. Steve is the first Dragon to change.
> 
> Rated Explicit to be safe.

Scales of Gold  
Chapter One  
calikocat

Word count: 1766

XXX

Pain. He'd felt pain before, several times as it sort of came with the territory, being a doctor, Mark's protégé and Steve's best friend...not to mention his odd luck. After all how many people get smallpox these days? Jesse bet he was one of the few.

But pain was what he felt now; it was like someone had stuffed him in a box of broken glass and gave him a good shake. Ow. He tried to move...but couldn't. Something was holding him down, yet not putting any weight on his body. Jesse twitched. Whatever it was it was solid...and twitched back. It was also large, very large, and warm...and it was breathing on him.

He swallowed his nervousness and opened his eyes. At first he couldn't make sense of what he saw, the face above him shimmered in the dim light and the dusty air. He coughed a bit and the face backed off...it was huge, just the head was longer than he was tall. Jesse blinked and rubbed at his eyes before looking at...the dragon again. It was huge, and curled tightly in on itself, just barely fitting into the demolished room.

Demolished room? “Oh God.” He coughed again. Mark had told them to get out of the hospital. There'd been a bomb. The dragon made a purring sound and nudged at him. It was a comforting sound and though the entire situation should have been impossible he was glad that he wasn't alone. “Um...you okay big guy?” He leaned up on his elbows to get a better look at his companion, his eyes snapped to the beast's left foreleg and shoulder, to see a series of puncture wounds stand out against the golden scales. The wounds were tiny...but familiar. He looked up at the dragon's face again. Familiar blue eyes looked back at him.

“Steve?”

The dragon shivered and started to shrink, there was a sickening sound as bones and cartilage shifted and changed, as the body remade itself. When it was over a healed Steve Sloan collapsed on top of him, pressing his body into the mattress of the hospital bed.

Jesse froze, he had no idea what to do or say, it wasn't everyday you survived a bombing only to see your best friend turn into a dragon. Or to have said dragon/friend nuzzle and suck at your throat...God that felt good.

“Steve?”

Steve pulled back to stare down at him. “Yeah Jess?”

“What's going on?”

“No idea.”

“You turned into a dragon.”

Steve blinked at him. “I did what?”

“You totally filled the room Steve.”

“I'd accuse you of calling me fat, but I distinctly remember being a lot taller a few seconds ago.”

Jesse snorted and smacked at his left arm. “You're also all healed from when Sweeney shot you with the nail gun.”

Steve looked at his arm, flexed it and his eyes widened. “Doesn't even hurt.”

They grinned and then Jesse shifted; the movement brushed their bodies together and Steve's eyes locked on him. “So uh...why are you still on top of me?”

He looked troubled by the question. “Don't want to move.”

“We need to. People are hurt; we have to get out of here, to find your dad and Amanda.”

“I know...but not yet.” Steve continued to stare at him. “Something seems to have clicked.”

“Clicked? I think you have a concussion, maybe you hit your head on the ceiling when you were a dragon?”

Steve shook his head. “I feel fine, great really.” He leaned closer to Jesse and breathed in.

“Steve? What are you doing?”

“Don't know...but it feels right.”

Jesse frowned. “What feels right--?”

Steve cut him off with a kiss and for just half a second Susan's face flashed in his mind on a wave of guilt...and then he was kissing Steve back. A need rushed over him, and he was pretty sure he didn't need to ask Steve if he felt it too, since the big guy was already working at their jeans. Buttons were undone, zippers flew open and he gasped when Steve fisted their cocks, precum already leaking and slicking them up.

“Steve. This...is...God...not...the...the time.” Jesse tried, he really did, but Steve's hand on their cocks was a constant movement while the older man's mouth on his throat, jaw and lips was no less of a distraction.

“I can't stop Jess.” Their eyes met, and Jesse gulped, not in fear but anticipation. Steve's eyes were glowing, it was not just in passion, but something that could only be called otherworldly...had to be a dragon thing.

“Okay...it'll have to be quick. No idea how stable the building is.”

“Rather take my time...this will hurt Jesse. Have you ever?”

“Not since college. There's lotion in my left coat pocket.”

“What are you a Boy Scout?” But Steve grinned as he sought out the lotion.

Jesse rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and started to shimmy out of his pants. “No, I’m just a very prepared doctor. You have any idea how many times a day I wash my hands? They get chapped if I don't use lotion.”

Steve didn't bother removing his jeans before spreading Jesse's legs, the tube of lotion already open. “Relax Jess.”

Jesse stuck his lower lip out. “I'm relaxed Steve.”

Steve chuckled and reached down to penetrate him with a slick finger. Jesse was right as the finger slipped in with almost no resistance. There was only a margin more of room when he added a second finger then a third.

“Not sure how long I can last Jesse.”

“Don't worry about it. I'm feeling pretty close, which is weird for me.”

Steve smiled softly at him and removed his fingers. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Large strong hands gently grasped his thighs and pulled him closer as Steve slid into him. He'd never been entered so smoothly before and it had been a long time since he'd been so full. His eyes rolled and he gripped at Steve's hands, shoulders, anything he could reach to pull the other man closer.

“Jesse?”

“Move.” He shifted his hips to gain some friction and the tip of Steve's erection brushed against his prostate. “Move now Steve. Doctor's orders.”

Steve snorted, but pulled out...then slid back in, harder, and Jesse arched. “Doctor's orders huh. What else does my doctor order?”

“To go harder...faster...” Jesse focused on him, Steve's eyes were glowing again and Jesse had no idea what possessed him to say; “Make me yours.”

Steve's eyes flashed and he growled before plunging into him again, harder, faster as he'd been ordered. “Mine.” The word was growled and he hauled Jesse up until the smaller man was seated in his lap.

Jesse groaned at the change of position. This was more like it, it was much easier to move like this and he slammed down as Steve slammed up and they both saw stars he was sure of it. “Yours.”

The pace was nearly brutal and Jesse decided any bruises would be worth it because this was the best sex he'd ever had. Susan was going to be really pissed at him for breaking up with her because his best friend was better in the sack than she was.

Steve kissed him, sucking his tongue and nibbling at his lips. “Stay here Jesse. Don't want you anywhere else.”

“Not going anywhere. Promise.” He panted, canting his hips just so and squeezing, making Steve cry out. “You couldn't...keep me away...with threats...or bombs...or homicidal maniacs. Oh God, Steve.”

“It’s okay. Just let go Jess.”

“Still don't understand. Any of it. Doesn't make sense.”

Steve smiled down at him, eyes still glowing, it was weird and should have been creepy but it was Steve so he wasn't afraid. He'd never felt more safe. “We'll figure it out later Jesse. Just come for me.” He sped up, which Jesse didn't think was possible, and tweaked the end of his cock as he slammed home one more time.

Jesse yelled his completion...and the world went black.

xxx

When he came too Steve was already zipped up and was carefully...licking him clean. “We don't have time for another round Steve...I'm not sure I can even walk.” He twitched when Steve's tongue dipped into him. “Steve.” He did his best to add some warning to his voice.

“Just tidying up. There's no blood...I was worried I'd...you said it had been a long time.” He grinned and it was wolfish, the man had no idea how hot he was, and Jesse wanted to pounce on him and have his own way with him. “Have you ever passed out like that?”

Jesse groaned and reached for his pants. Steve helped him sit up to dress. “No, that was a first for me.” He snickered when Steve's chest puffed out a bit. “Hey, I should probably replace your bandages.

Steve frowned. “Why? I'm healed.”

“And how are we going to explain that to your dad or Amanda? Not to mention Ron the FBI Agent.”

“Good point. I'll find some bandages and then we'll see about getting out of here...I don't know how to change...not sure what caused it in the first place.”

Jesse nodded and looked for his shoes. “Probably just as well, the whole building might collapse if you busted us out like that.”

“Here.” Steve handed him his shoes. “Jess. This wasn't a onetime thing. I can feel it.” He leaned down and placed a longing kiss on his lips.

Jesse smiled up at him. “Yeah...I figured. Guess dragons are pretty possessive...since you made me yours and all.” Steve might have blushed but it was hard to tell in the dim light. “Just got to figure out how to tell Susan I can't see her anymore.”

Steve wrapped him in his arms and growled. “Mine.”

“I know. I just don't like hurting people and this will hurt her.” Jesse sighed. “Let’s just concentrate on getting out of here for now.”

“Alright... Jesse?”

“Yeah.”

Steve cupped his face in his large hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Love you.”

Jesse's heart skipped a beat and every bit of longing he'd held back over the years since meeting Steve Sloan rushed over him. “I love you too Steve.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I don't understand it.” Mark looked at them quizzically. “I figured you would have changed long before now if you were going to. Did you really have to wait for a bomb to go off before accepting the change and your feelings for Jesse?”_

Scales of Gold  
Chapter Two  
calikocat

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Word count: 966

XXX

Discussing the future felt right after what they had just shared; especially after what they had just done and the fact that they both had the same dream. Barbeque. Who'd have thought Jesse's ultimate goal had been to own a little joint some day, like him. What could be better, Jesse, ribs, and beer. It was a future to look forward too. If Jesse didn't give him a heart attack first, he'd yanked Jesse back toward him when that small pile of rubble had come down in the tunnel they had made to get out of the room.

Now...how to get them out of here and find his dad. Then he and Jesse had a promise from one another to keep. Follow their dream and find out what the hell was going on. Damn...first things first. There were survivors in the elevator...and one of them was Susan.

When they pried the elevator door open he met her eyes...and froze. Susan's eyes widened and she gasped a little as her gaze flickered back and forth between them. Obviously she knew what a thoroughly debouched Jesse Travis looked like. There wasn't going to be any hiding this from her.

So he narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, he knew it was possessive, even as Jesse tensed a bit and wouldn't meet Susan's eyes at first. But a deep breath of courage later and he met her gaze fully. She continued to look at them...her eyes softened, became sad and she nodded.

“I thought it might happen.”

And that was that.

He nodded back. “Everyone okay?”

“Everyone but this man, he's trapped.” She motioned to the man lying beside her on the floor of the car. “His leg was crushed between the elevator and the shaft. His pulse is rapid and thready.”

“I'll have to operate.” Jesse murmured.

Steve agreed, it was the only way. “First everyone needs to get out, no telling how long the cable will hold. Come on.”

Together they helped the group out of the creaking elevator car, leaving Susan and the injured man. Jesse hopped into the car before Steve could stop him.

“Jesse.”

“You know I have to do this Steve. Don't make me give one of those 'I'm a Doctor Speeches'.”

“Please don't...but this doesn't mean I have to like it.”

“I know. I just need to stop the bleeding...and amputate his leg.” They both winced when the man moaned in protest. “Then I'll get us out of here.”

“Oh no, I'm staying right here.”

“Steve, there's no time to argue, other people need help. Your dad or Amanda could be hurt. I'll be okay.”

“I'll stay with him Steve. He won't be alone, I'll help.” Susan made sure to meet his eyes. “I'll take care of him till you get back.”

“Alright.” He looked back at Jesse. “Hurry.” And he hauled Jesse closer for another kiss, just enough to reassure himself that they were both alive and then he left. He hoped to God it was the right thing to do, because deep inside of him a beast was roaring in outrage that he'd left Jesse behind.

xxx

The procedure was bloody, stressful and he hoped they got the poor guy some morphine before the ketamine wore off. Somehow they managed to finish in time, just in the nick of time really, because the cable snapped just after he'd crawled out and clear of the elevator car. The three of them panted heavily as they listened to the car fall down the shaft and crash at the bottom.

“Next time I say we take the stairs.”

Susan gave a slightly hysterical giggle and nodded. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Right.” They helped the man up and made their way toward what they hoped was the exit. “Susan.”

“Don't Jesse. I always thought there was a chance of it, but I don't want to know the details. Just promise me you'll be happy.”

“Well okay...but the happy thing will happen a lot quicker when we get out of here.”

“If I wasn't holding on to our patient I'd smack you on the arm.”

They shared an easy grin and kept walking.

xxx

Right until they ended up surround by fire... which sucked. Neither of them would leave the patient behind and he couldn't get Susan to go ahead of him. So they were stuck.

Thank God for Steve and fire hoses, the firemen with him were a nice touch too.

“Jesse!”

“Steve!”

They didn't kiss this time, too many witnesses, but Steve gave his arm a squeeze and smiled. “Glad you made it.”

“Me too. Now let’s find your dad.”

Susan and one of the firemen helped get the wounded man to safety...and he followed Steve back, to go further into the broken building. They had to find Mark and Amanda.

xxx

When they found them his dad stared at him dazedly. Steve figured it was from a concussion, he should have known better.

Mark Sloan shook his head and waited until they were out, all of them and basking in the precious sunlight. Technically Amanda was unconscious and had to be rushed to County, but the three of them were definitely basking.

“I don't understand it.” Mark looked at them quizzically. “I figured you would have changed long before now if you were going to. Did you really have to wait for a bomb to go off before accepting the change and your feelings for Jesse?”

Steve sighed and Jesse laughed. Of course his dad would know what was going on, why wouldn't he? “After this is over, we need to have a talk.”

Mark nodded. “Of course. I'll have to get the old notes out of storage. You'll want the full story, about why it happened and what it all means.”

“That would be nice Mark.” Jesse smiled. “But let’s get checked out by the EMT first.”

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Steve stiffened. “That was a gang Dad, not some sort of creature.”_
> 
> _Jesse looked from one Sloan to the other. “Isn't a chimera a type of monster from Greek mythology?”_
> 
> _“They're not a myth, they're quite real. I saw one once when I was a child, they're everything a dragon isn't.”_

Scales of Gold  
Chapter Three

calikocat

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Word count: 971

XXX

It had been a very long day; one of the longest in his life; the bombing of Community General was something that had taken them all off guard. They were lucky to be alive and they all knew it, especially Amanda who was stable and recovering from a successful surgery. It was a miracle the rest of them only had minor injuries, bruises and scrapes...or in his case a mild concussion. 

However in all the chaos something good had happened, something that he thought would never come to be. Steve had changed. He was the first, in several generations of their family, to achieve his true form. To become a dragon. Unfortunately he now had a lot of explaining to do. 

Mark sighed and fiddled around in the kitchen for a bit, putting off the inevitable. Was this a conversation for beer or hot tea? Tea took longer and the boys might want clear heads for this. Then again he'd been in the kitchen for a while; they might not want to wait any longer.

Medically speaking beer probably wasn't a good idea. Water it was. He grabbed three bottles from the fridge and paused. There was a tray of cold cuts that had not been there before along with apples, milk and orange juice. David must have been by...come to think of it the house was absolutely spotless; Mark would need to thank him, but later. He had a promise to keep so he closed the fridge and made his way back to the living room. Steve and Jesse were sitting on the sofa, technically Jesse was in Steve's lap and they were curled up together. It was picturesque. He smiled at them.

“Ready for that talk Dad?”

Mark handed each of them a bottle of water before taking a seat across from them. “I'm not sure where to start.”

Jesse took a sip of water and cleared his throat. “You mentioned something about notes?”

“Hmm? Oh, right. Mostly they're just family history, legends and such, things passed down from way back. Offhand I don't even remember which of our ancestors made the change.”

“So, this is a permanent thing? Hardwired into our DNA?” Steve nodded his head. “What causes us to stop being human in the first place?”

“Ah, well, here's where it'll get tricky. We're not human Steve, we appear to be as even now you look human, and under a microscope your blood will appear human except for a few quirky little anomalies. Nothing to raise any red flags.”

“Mark, how is that possible?”

“Some things simply cannot be explained by science Jesse.”

They were silent for a moment before Jesse spoke again. “When I woke up after the blast...Steve was above me. Did he change to save me?”

Mark nodded. “Instinctively a dragon always takes the best course of action to save his mate. However that might not always require a change.”

“So Jesse is my mate...Dad, if you're a dragon...”

He smiled sadly at his son. “I loved your mother very much Steve. She was everything to me, but every dragon has a partner out there, a mate that can trigger their change. I just never found mine.”

Jesse shifted and took another sip of water. “Then mates are different from other humans, there would need to be something specific in their genes that would mark them as a dragons' mate.”

“That's right, but it’s very specific. Think of it like this, every dragon is on a different frequency, like a radio station. Only a human on the same frequency can bring about the change and even then it has to be exact.”

“What if you found your mate tomorrow?” Steve asked, his face open, curious.

“I...I don't know son. I don't remember reading about a dragon changing so late in life. But it’s not something I regret, like I said, your mother was the light of my life for the time she was in it. She gave me so many years of love and happiness that I can't regret not finding my mate. However I'm glad you found yours.” He grinned. “I had a feeling the day you two met that it was meant to be, but you took your time about it though.”

Both younger men rolled their eyes. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Jesse snorted. “So what does it mean to be dragon's mate? Do I have to do anything special?”

“The two of you have...err...already bonded?” They nodded, though they didn't meet his eyes. “You're going to have to do that...a lot. Especially this early in the relationship, the bond is sort of like a spiritual connection. You will be able to sense one another and probably tune in to the others emotions.”

Steve nodded. “Good thing we have some time off considering.”

“Where are the notes Mark?” Jesse asked, leaning further into Steve, the day was taking its toll on the young doctor; he looked ready to sleep for a week.

“They are in storage in the attic. When we've had a day or two to rest we'll all go up and sift through them.”

Jesse nodded even as his eyes drooped and shut....but suddenly they popped open again. “Mark, if dragons are real...what else is out there?”

Mark grimaced. “There was case where Jack and I dealt with a vampire...or at least she appeared to be a vampire.”

“Dad.” Steve's tone was one of exasperation.

“You didn't see her flying around like we did. I don't know if she was standard for a vampire or unique, I don't fancy running into any more of them.” His face grew somber. “There is such a creature...called the Chimera.”

Steve stiffened. “That was a gang Dad, not some sort of creature.”

Jesse looked from one Sloan to the other. “Isn't a chimera a type of monster from Greek mythology?”

“They're not a myth, they're quite real. I saw one once when I was a child, they're everything a dragon isn't.”

Jesse blinked. “They're the anti-dragons?”

“Sort of. They portray the worst of humanity; although how they gain their true form isn't something I have in my notes. David might be able to tell you more...if he remembers.”

Again Jesse looked confused. “David? Isn't that the name of a lab tech in the Crime Lab?”

Steve smiled and nodded. “We can't tell you everything about him Jess; it’s not our story to tell. But Dave had a rough start, before he ended up in the Foster Care system he'd been sold to a gang; the Chimera's who were big in human trafficking. I'd thought they were just a gang.” 

Mark shook his head. “As far as I know the gang was just a front. You've seen the brand on David's hip. That is in my notes; Chimera's like to brand their property.”

“God.” Jesse shuddered. “How did he get away?”

Steve shrugged. “No one knows. One day the Chimera headquarters was raided by the police and most of the members had been mauled to death. All of their slaves had been delivered to clinics and hospitals all over LA. That's how David ended up in the system.” He took a breath. “This was ages ago I was still a kid myself so I don't know much about the case. And David bounced around the system for about year before Mrs. Hodges next door took him in along with a little girl a few years younger than him. She eventually adopted them and I gained two younger siblings to look after. Chelsea lives in Washington State now, but David still lives next door to help out his mom.”

“So...why haven't I officially met him?”

Mark made an odd face as he tried to form a response. “He's sort of...prickly.”

“He's not a cactus.” Steve muttered.

“I know, but he's a little lacking in social skills. We get along fine, but we've known him just about his whole life.”

“He has been having some problems in the lab. I'm probably the only detective that gets along with him.” Steve admitted.

“I want to meet him. He's obviously important you guys and well...I'm family now, officially.”

Mark nodded. “I'll give him a call; I need to thank him for cleaning the house and stocking the fridge while we were getting blown up.” That made them all smile.

Then Jesse yawned. “Cool, but I think I'm ready to pass out.”

“You go ahead.” Steve murmured and rose, keeping the smaller man in his arms. “Good night Dad.”

“Night.” He watched his son head toward the stairs to his downstairs apartment, his smaller mate held close and safe in his arms. He ignored the pang of longing he felt. He'd told Steve the truth; he didn't regret not having met his mate. But...sometimes he wondered what they would have been like. Had his mate been a man or a woman? Younger than him? Older?

Mark smiled to himself and raised his bottle of water in a silent toast to his mate that was never meant to be.

At that moment, some three hundred miles away, a woman shivered and looked up toward the stars as she was momentarily distracted from the crime scene she was cataloging. The strange feeling passed and she shrugged before she continued her work.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _David smirked and nodded toward the coffee machine. “Coffee's ready.”_
> 
> _Mark groaned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “You're my favorite.”_

Scales of Gold  
Chapter Four

calikocat

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Word count: 686

XXX

Mark woke to the smell of food. And after the most recent crisis he'd faced, food had never smelled so good. He made a brief stop in his bathroom before sort of staggering down the hall to the kitchen. David was working his magic with the waffle iron.

“Oh thank God, I thought I was still dreaming for a second there.”

David smirked and nodded toward the coffee machine. “Coffee's ready.”

Mark groaned as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “You're my favorite.”

“I'm only your favorite because Steve doesn't know how to work your coffee machine.”

“And he can't make waffles without destroying the waffle iron.”

“Is that what happened to the last one?”

“It wasn't pretty.” Mark carried his cup of coffee to the table reverently and settled in a chair. David brought him a plate of waffles.

“So Steve had company last night.”

“Yeah...about that...”

David eyed him when he paused. “Mark?”

“The bomb changed things. Steve finally took Jesse as his mate.”

David smiled...though his eyes looked troubled. “I have to play nice now and meet and greet don't I?”

“David you're an intelligent man who has a lot to offer...if only you weren't so...”

“Prickly?”

“Yes...no...What I mean is...”

David laughed. “I know what you mean Mark...I just...don't know how else to be. I'll stay for breakfast to meet my new brother-in-law.”

“Good.” Mark looked at his plate of waffles. “Whip cream in the fridge?”

“Yeah. What would you two do without me?”

“Possibly starve on the busy weekends.”

xxx

It was another hour before Jesse and Steve ventured from the basement apartment. Another ten minutes for the coffee to kick in. Two more before David placed a stack of waffles in front of each of them.

Mark smiled into his own coffee as he sipped it. Steve nodded to his pseudo brother. “Thanks David.”

“Least I can do. Can you Sloans do me a favor and not give me heart attack on a weekly basis? I don't know how you can find so much trouble all the time.”

Steve looked sheepish and Jesse held out his hand. “Nice to finally meet you. I'm Jesse Travis.”

David gave him a brief handshake. “David Hodges. Syrup or whip cream for your waffles?”

“Syrup please.”

David retrieved the syrup from the fridge and placed it on the table within Jesse's reach. “So, how is life as a bonded treating you?”

“Well the sex is great.” Jesse and David shared a grin while Steve blushed and ducked his head, apparently trying to drown himself in his coffee. “But the dragon part is still a little strange. It almost feels like a dream.”

“Will I be able to take dragon form again? Not that I'm in any hurry.”

“Not for a month or so. It takes a while for your body to adjust.” Mark watched them all for a moment. “We have plenty of time off now. Do you want to dig the notes and memoirs out of the attic today?”

“That might be best dad. What about you David? Want to go spelunking in the attic?”

“Not particularly. That would be too much like field work and I despise field work.” He smiled. “Too dirty. However I can straighten up down here, do some laundry, and fix lunch.”

Jesse gave him an incredulous look. “You'll keep house but you won't go in an attic?”

“That's how I roll.”

“Okay then...thanks for breakfast by the way. The waffles are great.”

“Of course they are; I'm an excellent cook.” He nodded at them. “I'll be a home for a bit. Rinse your dishes and I'll wash them when I get back.” And then he was letting himself out the front door.

Jesse stared after him for a moment. “You're right. He's an acquired taste.” He turned a grin to the Sloans. “I like him.”

XXX


End file.
